Submit
by padawanjinx
Summary: Learning of the mutants should have incited fear, but once their appearance, and obvious masculine prowess is observed by feminine eyes, there's no stopping the wild, erotic fantasies. The only way to curb curiosity is to submit to the impulses. Warning: Contains adult situations. Dont like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Submit

Rated: M

Summary: Learning of the mutants should have incited fear and revulsion, but once their appearance, (and obvious masculine prowess) is observed by feminine eyes, there's no stopping the wild, erotic fantasies.

The only way to curb such curiosity is to submit to the impulses.

"Primal Instincts" used by permission from author: Autumndragon209

0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Objective: Agreement

o-o-o-

She stared at herself in the mirror, not for the first time wondering what the hell she was thinking. This whole thing started with a random stray thought that matured into a short lived fantasy. Then quickly escalated, building the alternate reality into something tangible, to the point her daydreams were becoming a distraction. A dangerous distraction. One that could cost her clients a small fortune on the stock market if she became too sidetracked by her increasing desires.

Vibrators and dildos had barely taken the edge off. Quickies with strangers at a club or one night stands had not helped, despite the alcohol consumed. Random thoughts and positions infiltrated her mind when she least expected it, distracting her from the doldrums of every day life.

Unbidden, images of mutated humanoids entered her brain, causing her thoughts to go down a dark and dangerous path. Since the world had been introduced to the mutants that now existed, she couldn't help but imagine what they would be like in an intimate setting.

She had only seen them on TV, but the tall, muscular, masculine build had been an instant turn on.

So sensual. Powerful. Utterly clueless to their latent sensuality.

Taboo.

In so many ways.

The mere thought of fucking one was instantly partnered with guilt and shame. It wasn't right, lusting after creatures that weren't quite... human. Who were more animal than human, despite the fact they walked upright and could speak and think for themselves.

Then she noticed how they interacted with one another. Smiling, fist bumps, and the smaller one, clad in orange, grinning mischievously, openly flirting with females in the crowd.

A real Casanova, trapped in green skin and sporting a shell.

It was... disconcerting.

Not the obvious camaraderie and brotherly roughhousing, but the fact that these four, (turtles of all things,) teased and supported each other. Exactly as human siblings. Friendship and love and protectiveness for each other.

It was all right there, on the screen that day when the four had been introduced to the city. They were a family. Sentient beings with thoughts and emotions (good, bad, sexual) all their own.

Honestly, was it really so different?

Were they any different than human men, who walked on two legs and protected and loved his family?

Surely they had desires? Fantasies of their own. After all, that orange banded one was blowing kisses at the ladies in attendance.

Since the broadcast, her fantasies grew more intimate, more passionate, and far more exciting the longer she divulged the wickedness that haunted her mind. The daydreams had become so vivid she had to wear a pantyliner to keep her arousal from giving her away, though there was no way to hide the distinct scent of a horny woman on the prowl.

Nearly delirious with the desire that constantly burned her blood and coiled her lower belly, she had thought she was alone in her desires and there was no way her fantasies could come to fruition. Reality rarely lived up to fantasy.

She was doomed to live her life with less than satisfactory sexual encounters. Forced to calm her urges with toys and mindless, faceless sex with strangers that barely provided some much needed relief. If anything, she was becoming more stressed with each failure.

But as luck would have it one night, she overheard other women at the club discussing the mutants. She huddled in the bathroom, listening intently as one woman described her sexual encounter with one. When her friends scoffed in disbelief, she detailed the criteria for 'dating' one of the mutants, then recited a phone number.

The mutants were not only accepting of intimate relationships with human women, but they were actively seeking such companionship.

For a fee, of course.

And according to the woman in the club that night, she had experienced the best Earth shattering, mind blowing, prolonged orgasm of her life. Her friends certainly couldn't find anything to titter about intrigued and curious in their own right.

Hastily leaving the club, she dialed the number from memory, and a young woman answered.

"Primal Instincts," she said by way of greeting.

It was difficult to put her desires into words, not wanting anyone to believe her unhinged or dangerously deviant. It was one thing to be divulging in fantasies, but to entertain the idea of having them come to fruition? It was something else entirely.

Her nerve threatened to abandon her but the alcohol she had consumed bolstered her confidence. Soon she was explaining her desires as freely as she would to a best girl friend. If she had one.

The men she picked for quickies or took home, fell vastly short of what she needed, hence why her fantasies were becoming a disruption. Being a corporate woman who spent her days dominating peers, she wanted someone to dominate her in the bedroom, and her most recent lays had been tepid at best. Their idea of dominating was pulling her hair and calling her 'bitch' and 'cunt.'

Not exactly arousing.

"Leo prefers a dominate role," the lady said with no kind of disgust or perverseness in her tone. She was polite, professional, and ready to make dreams come true. And 'Leo's' guidelines were few, but promising.

Total submission to him being first and foremost.

Before her nerve could abandon her, she set up an appointment, finding it frustrating there was a one week waiting period.

She wasn't sure if they were being overly cautious by enforcing a one week waiting period, or if they were truly booked for their company. Or maybe it was a way to give new clients time to think things through and back out if necessary. Either way she didn't care. She had nothing to hide. Certainly not now, wearing a lacy pale pink spaghetti strap teddy.

Pacing her loft apartment, she secretly wondered if her date, Leo, was as rugged and rough as she hoped he would be. She wanted a passionate, attentive man who made sure she came at least once before himself.

Lately, with the cheap liquor and fast fucks in various clubs, her sexual appetite had been far from quenched. If anything, she was hungrier. Starving. Ravenous for a male who could utterly dominate and titillate her into a praise worthy orgasm and not stop until he achieved his goal.

If she had to pay for such a glorious ending, then so be it. She had earned her money. She could spend it however she wanted. Even if that meant paying a mutant to spend the night and fuck her brains out until she was unable to walk.

Speaking of mutant, where _was_ he? It was already after 10. The date should have started already. She should be crying out his name and weeping with sweet sexual release by now!

Frustrated, she wondered if she needed to call and confirm the appointment but a noise by the open window caught her attention. As instructed, the lights were off, as he didn't want to be seen coming or going.

No need to draw attention or have awkward questions from neighbors.

The only illumination was from the various candles placed around the living room and down the short hall into her bedroom. Enough to set the mood and provide light to navigate the landscape, but not enough to appear garish and tacky.

Her curtains moved, then suddenly, there he was.

Oozing out of the shadows to become a solid mass of power and strength, regarding her with a hooded expression behind his black mask. The mask would've been comical on a human, eliciting jokes of Zorro or piracy.

But on the silent mutant standing by her window?

It was roguishly swarthy. Adding a touch of mystery without seeming cheesy.

And it was sexy as hell!

"Leo?" she asked, though there was no mistaking the green skin and shell that adorned her sexy intruder.

He offered a single dip of his head in answer.

"You have agreed to my set terms?" he asked in a deep vibrato that traveled from her ear down to her womanhood, making it clench in anticipation.

"Yes," she answered, willing herself not to fidget. She was a corporate woman who knew how to make men cry and scream. She'd be damned if she let this stranger witness her apprehension.

Leo took one step forward, the candlelight bathing him in a pale orange glow that did nothing to hide his size and strength. The black leather pants accentuated the power and masculinity of the male standing before her. Muscular legs, sculpted to perfection by years of intense training. And due to the soft glow of the candles, she could make out a nice firm ass, something a lot of men lacked. Black gauntlets braced his powerful forearms, which moved easily along the expanse of his broad chest.

And oh!... my!

The bulge in the front of his skin tight pants was enough to make her take pause.

She'd had several lovers over the course of her thirty-three years. Not that she was ashamed of such a thing. She was a vital, healthy, sexual being who had desires and urges as any other. She was no different than any other human being, or sentient life form, that walked the planet.

But he was...large. In every sense of the term. Not only in size and build, but in presence.

Her apartment was spacious, but when he stood in candlelight, the room shrunk upon him, making him appear larger than life. His quiet aloofness was tinged with a dark and hidden danger. The kind that made you both fearful and excited.

Oh, he was dangerous alright. Able to take everything he wanted and not break a sweat overcoming any resistance she could offer.

But that was not their arrangement.

"You know why I am here," he said with a voice laced in expectation and authority. He remained at a distance, poised as a dangerous statue that could come alive at any second and pounce.

Her knees became jelly.

"Yes," she managed to say, hoping her voice didn't fail.

He stepped closer, the broad expanse of his chest glistening in the flickering candlelight, covering him with its amber kiss as he moved stealthily across the room. Thighs flexed with each step. Muscles bunched and extended, displaying his power and prowess. Green skin moved fluidly over muscle and sinew, getting closer until she could discern every shade of green upon his flesh, alive and breathing a few feet away.

He was everything she expected, and more.

Way more.

She was becoming aroused by the sheer magnetism he exuded, and they haven't even made it to the bedroom! She shifted uneasily, hoping he couldn't detect the dampness of her thighs.

"I do not play games," he said with stern authority that made her tremble. "I ask for your submission. You give it, I take it. If you do not agree, I leave and never return. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Her heart was hammering in her ears. Usually she displayed confidence and control over her situations, her job demanding she be hard nosed and steadfast. It was a dog eat dog world, and she refused to be a Yorkie in a world dominated by Pit Bulls.

"What is your safe word?" Leo asked. He refused to continue until their game was agreed upon.

"Bulldog," she answered, tamping down on her nervousness. He was quite intimidating, and... **big**. Bigger than any man she had ever dated. "Had a bad incident with a bull dog and have been …"

"I don't care," Leo said, "I'm not here to hear a story." In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of her, so close she could sense his heat.

She shivered at his superhuman speed. One moment he was several feet away discussing her safe word and the next, he was standing a breadth away, his large green hand cupping her cheek tenderly, despite his obvious strength.

So close now, she could detect his scent. Most men smelled of manufactured chemicals intent upon appealing to a woman. A lab generated musk that never quite smelled as intended, nor have the reaction it was meant to invoke.

Leo smelled of leather, supple and yielding, perfumed with rich oils to aid in flexibility and durability when he dominated his clients. There was no trace of false musk or bottled pine tree associated with typical colognes.

Not with Leo.

He smelled of nature. Of sun baked stones on a lakeside, absorbing the blistering heat of day to warm cool nights.

"You do no need to fear, little one," he muttered, gazing into her eyes and correctly judging her fear and hesitation. "I will not hurt you." He gave her hair a little tug, a ghostly grin quirking the corner of his mouth. "Unless you ask me to. Understand?"

"A little pain might be alright,' she said, biting her lower lip. She couldn't believe she just said that. Hoping to clarify so he wouldn't spank and pound her ass into a bloody pulp, she licked her lips and explained. "Light spanking is okay. And I'm guessing there's going to be some pain," she glanced to his crotch and the dominate bulge beneath the laces, "but it's be expected. But if it's too much, you'll stop, right?"

"Bulldog," Leo said immediately. He smiled when she began to relax under his ministrations. Her hesitancy was understandable. He was a foot taller and at least a hundred fifty pounds heavier than she. "This is not your first time, I hope."

"No,' she said without shame. "I've had several lovers. But you're..." She glanced over his wide shoulders and broad chest, so much larger than any man she had ever been with, " _bigger_ than anyone I've ever slept with."

"In all ways," Leo promised, making her shiver with desire and an uncertain amount of fear.

He was hot, but he was also quite scary, borderline terrifying. Even his smile was laced with danger, layered with meaning, and promising unspoken things that made her heart pound.

His voice was a deep bass, "So, do I have your submission?"

She nodded slowly, not trusting her voice. How he was able to rob her of senses was a mystery. But here she was...mindless, senseless, and totally entranced by the mutant gazing down at her.

His expression turned dark, his voice commanding. "When you answer me, you will refer to me as 'Master' or 'Sir,' am I clear?"

"Y-yes, sir," she stammered, both very exited and frightened. He could hurt her, quite easily. But he also radiated a sense of safety and protection. "Whatever you want."

That lip quirked again, though this time, there wasn't humor in it.

"That's not how I am to be addressed." His hand slid from her shoulder, down her arm, to her hip. He leaned over, throwing her into his shadow as he growled, "When I ask you a question, I expect the proper answer."

 _ **Smack**_!

His hand cracked with lightning reflexes, landing a slap to her ass through the thin fabric of the teddy.

She hissed, rising up on tiptoes from the sting.

"Yes, Sir," she gasped, heat traveling from the impact to pool between her legs.

Leo breathed heavily, his hot breath caressing her face as he spoke. "Good. Very good."

At this distance she could make out the crystalline blue of his eyes. It was strange seeing such a vibrant, icy color contrasting the black mask he wore.

Slowly he moved, surveying her closely as predator to prey, sizing up weaknesses, sensing vulnerabilities, calculating the time and effort it would take to subdue the victim.

Hovering by her ear, he whispered seductively, his voice pitched low.

Menacing.

Promising.

Dangerously provocative.

"Now, convince me to take you to bed."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Thoughts?


	2. Objective: Foreplay

AN: THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! If you like this, come check out my ORIGINAL works (and sporadic fanfics) at (one word) PAT RE ON dot com/padawan_jinx.

-o-

-o-

Also, at the end is a quick poll. I'm finding this kind of Leo to be quite the turn on and was curious as to what you think I should do next with him. (smirk smirk) I have some ideas, but I'll leave it up to my reviewers.

o-o

-o-

Objective: Foreplay

o-o-o

Taking a deep breath, she gazed up into his face. "Fuck me."

She didn't mean for it to come out as a command, but that's how it rang through the darkness.

Leo offered a gust of hot air in undisguised disgust.

His hand drew back and offered another _**smack**_! to her ass, forcing her to catch her balance.

"Is that any way to address me?" he asked flatly. He was not impressed. Narrowing his eyes into icy slits, he growled, "Try again."

She bit back the urge to kiss him. The danger in his eyes turned her on. She couldn't wait to be at his mercy and crying his name in pleasure.

"Sir, I need you to ravish me." Face creased in the most sultriest manner, voice husky and near purring, she added, "I need to scream your name."

"That's it?" Leo asked gruffly.

Getting frustrated by what he was wanting, she clarified, "I want you to throw me down and pound me so hard I can't walk for a week!" As an afterthought she added, "Sir."

 _ **Smack!**_

"Ouch! What was that for?" She snapped angrily.

This wasn't part of the deal. Why wasn't he pinning her to the wall and fucking her into oblivion? That's what she paid for! Right? To experience the animalistic passion of a mutant and finally quell that nagging throb between her legs?

"I called you **sir**!"

"But you did not _mean_ it." Leo sighed lazily, as if the whole conversation was below his notice.

"Yes, I did!" she said, glaring indignantly, her fists clenched at her sides in anger. He was being a jerk! And was one step away from throwing him out and demanding a refund! Until...

With lightening speed, Leo threaded her hair through his three fingers, jerking her head back slightly to gaze down into her eyes.

"This... _fire_. This _passion_ , I see before me... _ **this**_ is what is needed to convince me. If you are unable to submit yourself to me, then you are wasting both of our time."

She hissed, nostrils flared in anger and lust. His hold was rough, solid enough to force her to face him.

"Yes, sir!"

"Are you wasting my time?" Leo asked, surveying her fiery glare with aloofness. Her anger was meaningless to him.

"No, sir," she gritted out, rising on tiptoes as he added a twist of his wrist, drawing her up to attention.

"Then prove it," Leo growled. "Convince me."

With the words still hanging in the air, he released his hold and observed her critically.

Thinking fast, heart hammering and thighs getting wetter by the second, she stepped forward, placing her hands at his waist, ignoring the feeling of scales shifting over bunched muscle.

"Sir, I need you to fuck me."

Leo's expression remained sour.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Instead of being disheartened, she never felt so aroused. So alive!

In slow motion she leaned forward, nuzzling his chest, her full lips tracing the edges of his cool plastron as she sank to her knees. Her hands trailed down his sides, over the warm scales, stopping on the thick columns of his legs, her fingers kneading the hard muscle that rivaled granite beneath the leather.

Lips parted, her breath in heavy pants, she gazed upon the laces that bulged seductively before her, the heat so intense she could sense it around her ears. Fingers stilling, she gazed up through half lidded eyes.

"Master, I submit myself to you," she whispered, nudging the laces with her chin. A furnace of lust bloomed in answer, making her feel sunburned. "Take me to bed and do with me as you wish."

Leo released a long drawn breath, his hand reaching down to cup her face.

"That I shall."

Caressing her cheek he bid her to rise. She obeyed, rising up on tiptoe to accept a kiss, but Leo made no such a move. He stopped her before she could make contact and commanded her with stern authority.

"Lead us to your bed."

She lowered to her feet feeling cheated of a kiss, but obeyed. Lacing their fingers together, her long pale digits contrasting his large green ones, she led him down the hall to her bedroom. Each step made her giddy with excitement, her heart hammering wildly in her ribs, threatening to escape.

The bedroom was decorated with candles, small votives in fireproof ceramic holders, adding a rutilant glow to the room and its inhabitants. The bedside table was littered with lubricant and a few toys in case Leo wanted to employ such things. The bed was made, dressed with lots of fluffy pillows and a pink comforter that nearly touched the ground.

And as per instruction, there were a stack of towels waiting on the bed.

Leo halted her from climbing onto the bed, stopping her beside the end where the towels were neatly folded.

She paused and stared at him, the realization of the moment sinking in.

She was standing in her bedroom with a six foot tall mutated turtle, about to have said turtle throw her to the bed and dominate her until she came violently. But as soon as she took in his demeanor, commanding and silent, regarding her with those damnable blue eyes behind a black mask, his gaze penetrating and mysterious, the fact he bore green skin and shell melted away, becoming as props, as one might find during role play. Her misgivings faded into the back of her mind, seeing him more as a man than as an animal about to fuck her brains out.

There was so much more to him than his physiology. So dark. So brooding. So passionate. So dangerous and wonderful and damn if his scent hadn't increased.

Sandalwood and leather. A true musk of the wild, drowning her senses in something animalistic.

Feral.

Primal.

Caressing her arm, up her shoulder and looping the thin straps of her baby doll teddy, Leo said, "This is pretty, but I did not come here to be seduced."

With a deft flick of his fingers, the straps fell off pale shoulders, dropping slowly to the floor to leave her naked under his gaze.

"Nice," he breathed, eyeing her breasts appreciatively.

She surmised he was a breast man, as his breath hitched upon finding her perky nipples awaiting his attention. Such a drastic contract to the hardened plates that covered his own chest.

Carefully he moved, towering over her, his breath hot on her face. Cupping her cheek, he spoke.

"You are not to move unless I give permission. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered, legs becoming weak.

"Keep your hands at your sides unless otherwise instructed." Leo commanded gruffly, the sound echoing in her ears and igniting her blood.

"As you wish."

Her lips parted in invitation, but he didn't accept.

Instead of taking her kiss, he caressed her skin, large green finger following the delicate plane of her cheek and jaw, down the column of her throat. Tentatively he bent forward, his lips finding the pulse that beat erratically beneath his touch. She moaned, leaning back slightly to grant him better access, submitting fully to his ministrations.

A tender kiss found the hollow of her throat, earning a gasp. The kiss continued downward, over her sternum. Dropping to a knee, his tongue licked the saltiness of building desire between her breasts.

Fighting the urge to grasp his head and direct him between her legs where a throb was hammering away her sanity, she waited with ragged breath for him to continue.

His lips found her nipple, aching and desperate for attention. Sucking lightly, he slowly worked it into a tighter peak, building constant pressure as a suckling babe. His hand cupped the other breast, kneading it in preparation for his mouth.

Just when she thought she'd go mad from the pleasurable suction to her nipple, he retreated, laving his tongue generously, soothing the aching bud. She groaned in answer, loving the sensation of his large tongue stroking her tingling flesh. She couldn't wait to feel it somewhere else.

The place that was pounding madly, wanting attention.

But she willed herself to relax, at least, as much as she could with him working her into a frenzied state. Truth be told, she was enjoying his focus on her breasts. They had always been sensitive, and most of the men she had slept with had given them little, if any, attention. Most concentrated on her pussy, and their need to fill it.

Thoughts were blown from her mind when Leo opened his mouth, enclosing her entire breast and began to suck passionately, his tongue vigorously teasing her nipple furiously.

Gasping, she instinctively reached out, fingers gliding over the smoothness of his head, cradling him gently as a mother to babe.

 _ **Smack!**_

She cried out, jumping from the impact of his hand on her exposed ass. Hissing with the sting, she shifted from foot to foot to ward off the lingering pain, her hands dropping back to her sides.

"What did I say?" Leo barked. glaring at her. Though he was on one knee, he was practically eye level. "Hands behind back. Keep them there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" she gasped.

Oh, it was taking some time for the sting to evaporate.

He grabbed her wrists, strong and unyielding, displaying his dominance and warning her to obey. Directing them behind her back, his hand paused to rub the red mark left from his rebuke.

It was a reminder that **he** was in charge. She had given control to him.

She took the rebuke for what it was worth. A sign of controlled strength. He knew how much power to exert and how to reign in that power, as to not cause her true harm.

And it was a fucking massive turn on!

She gazed upon him, kneeling, eyes hooded in darkness, breath warm along the column of her throat and chest. His broad shoulders moved with each breath, rising and falling, the muscle taut. Her eyes betrayed her, lingering on the green skin that sensually covered bundled cords of muscle, a powerhouse of masculinity.

"Master," she purred, lifting her chest to present her breast for his pleasure.

A low growl was her answer. Hungrily, Leo latched on, sucking furiously.

With each wet pull, her breast grew heavier in his mouth, the occasional rake of his teeth earning a shuddering gasp. The other breast received rough pressure and tweaks, the pleasure building in her chest until she felt the telltale sign of her impending release. Just as the quivers in her belly began, Leo stopped, her breast popping free, red and swollen.

Before she could gain her wits, he shifted, alternating sides, placing the other nipple between his lips and starting the process all over again.

Unbidden a long, low moan escaped her throat. She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers along his head, maybe direct him to her lips for a passionate kiss, but she remained stationary, keeping her hands locked behind her back as he had instructed.

It was difficult to remain coherent with the talent of his mouth driving her to the edge.

Toes curling, she felt her lower belly coil. Her thighs dampened with approval, pussy growing increasingly needy for the male making love to her with his mouth. Panting, she whimpered, hoping to convey to him her end was nearing.

But Leo was not to be rushed.

Carefully he encased her breast, tongue darting playfully with her nipple, driving it wild. She responded with a long, drawn whimper interspersed with shallow gasps, breasts heaving as she climbed closer to the sweet pinnacle.

Never had she been so close by simple breast stimulation.

Orgasms were difficult for her, usually finding her release with clitoral stimulation. She never came from penetration, or the ever elusive G-spot.

The thought was barely through her mind when she felt one of Leo's thick digits part her lower lips, seeking her clit. She made a noise of encouragement, shifting her legs to grant him access.

She expected him to find her entrance and pump her for a quick orgasm, but he surprised her. Slowly he circled the happy little button that bloomed under his ministrations. Each gentle caress brought her closer and closer.

It was so difficult, remaining immobile, hands behind back, unable to touch him while he lazily stroked her clit, his eyes keenly focused on hers, his mouth offering heated pulls and lavish licks to her aching breast.

Pleasure rippled along her skin, sending fiery jolts of electricity coursing along every nerve.

Giving in to the pleasure, her eyes fluttered closed, basking in the attention, rotating her hips to match his perfect, sensual rhythm.

Leo's voice cracked like a whip, her heavy breast popping free to burn in the coolness of the air.

"Eyes open and on me!"

Immediately, she opened her eyes, staring into the turbulent blues encased in black. They were fierce, sharp, pupils dilated with lust, yet staring intently with a ferocity that was sensually terrifying.

She whimpered, fear and pleasure warring in her mind, breath coming in short bursts, eyes locked onto his unwavering stare.

The tumble over the edge was as sensuous as his intensity, his icy blue gaze focused sorely upon her as she shuddered, riding out the waves of pleasure he coaxed from her wet, delicate, feminine places.

Throughout the tumult, she remained as he instructed through the gentle storm that made her shudder, temporarily robbing her of breath, her lips mere centimeters from his own, her eyes locked in sexual combat with his.

His finger stilled, head tilting slightly as he observed her return to reality. His hand and her inner thighs were slick with her honey.

Trembling, she regarded him with a hooded expression, feeling warm and tingly and totally relaxed. It was rare she came so fully.

But Leo wasn't done yet.

"Nicely done," he breathed, removing his finger. He regarded his wet digit for a moment. "Wonder if it tastes as good as it smells?"

He placed his finger in his mouth and hummed in approval. Licking his lips, he returned his finger to her clit, which gave a mourning throb in answer.

"Here," he said huskily, placing his finger to her lips.

She didn't hesitate. Wrapping her lips around his finger, her tongue played with her taste, savoring the sweetness that was unique unto her as she suckled on his green digit.

Leo growled lowly, the tone of a hungry jungle cat, rumbling from a dark and dangerous place.

The sound traveled to her ear and caused a shiver to inch up her spine.

She wanted that sound.

To hear it breathed into her ear as he moved. To feel it vibrate in her chest or at her back, echoing from him to fill her with its resonance.

She kissed the tip of his finger that had offered her taste, and purred, "Master."

Leo rose and turned to the bed, where he placed the towels in the center and ordered her, "On the bed. Hands and knees."

His voice alone had the ability to make her obey his every command. It was deep, sultry, a bass fiddle that seduced her to the very core. Taking a slow, steadying breath, she crawled on the bed, ready to have this mutated humanoid dominate her.

Her breasts swayed heavy and full, tingling as the air chilled the heated flesh still wet with his saliva. Her pussy pounded more violently than a drummer on Red Bull.

She needed him.

Badly!

The total weirdness of the situation didn't enter her mind. Here she was naked, waiting on her bed to be mounted by a turtle, doggy style.

It was too surreal.

His firm hand directed her to straddle the towels in the way he wanted, his touch achingly gentle but leaving behind a scorching trail of need and desperation.

"Perfect, my pet," Leo said, standing behind her, admiring her feminine display.

She waited with bated breath for him to climb up behind her and pound her dry, but he was in no kind of hurry. She had agreed to submit to him, which also meant, she was subjected to his slow and methodical pace. She was at his mercy, and loving every second of her aching torment.

He traced her foot, which made her flinch, giggling softly. Her feet were sensitive and very ticklish.

"Now, now, now, I was examining that," Leo admonished, running a finger along the arch of her right foot.

She twitched, moving away from his hand.

 _ **Smack!**_

He landed an open handed slap to her thigh. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to remind her she was under his control. She must obey or face the consequences.

She hissed, lithe muscle flexing from the sting but instead of flinching from the rebuke, she found herself grow wetter.

 _This_! _This_ is what she had been craving all this time, seeking cheap lays and fast thrills.

She closed her eyes and simply basked in his attention, giving into the moment and following his lead.

Using both thumbs he massaged the arches, alternating between the soft arch and the rougher texture of the pads of her feet. Up her thin ankle, along the finely shaped calf, her soft thighs. Over her hips he caressed, tracing the tiny bumps that formed in the wake of his touch until he found the source of her arousal.

No doubt he had sensed it since his arrival, but now that she was bare and on display, he could witness first hand how turned on she was.

The petals of her sex were damp, and when he gentle parted them with his thumbs, they revealed the plumpness of her sex in full blossom. She moaned, savoring his touch, desperate to quell the longing that had been aching since she first laid eyes on the sexy male mutant.

"Nice,' he muttered, a rumbling bass of sound that earned a tremor. "I wonder how it tastes?"

Using his tongue, he followed first one lip, then the other, offering a slow, chaste kiss. To her surprise, his tongue was rough, tastebuds prominent and offering a delicious friction. She panted, rocking back and forth to encourage him to go a little faster, to press a little harder.

But Leo was not one to be rushed.

 _ **Smack!**_

She yelped as his hand came down on her rounded bottom.

"Hold still. I won't tell you again." Leo warned darkly, his breath a hot tickle between her legs.

"Yessir," she answered breathlessly, relaxing her legs open a little further.

Leo ducked his head, his tongue dancing along the outer lip before dropping down, finding the little button that throbbed under his exploration. He knew exactly how to coax it into showing him all the magic it possessed, displaying the full glorious and miraculous pleasure a woman experienced with a slow and well learned touch.

A burst of clover graced his tongue. Hungrily, he lapped at his reward, humming at the musky sweetness. Searching for the source, he curled his tongue, probing the inner most recesses until finding her opening, where he easily slipped his tongue, suckling the flavor.

Her thighs quivered, arms shaking with the strain of holding herself aloft while he made her body betray her. Whimpering, her hips tilted of their own accord, offering herself to him. He took the invitation, swirling his tongue along her clit before sliding it sensually up her slit, along her sex, and across her other opening.

She gasped, lurching slightly from the shock.

"You like that?" Leo rumbled, kissing the dip between her buttocks.

"Yessss," she breathed, twitching from the tension building in her bones.

 _ **Smack!**_

Ouch!

Oh, she felt that one. The sting was a reminder of her place. She was to give proper respect to the one dominating her. To the one driving her mad. To the one who offered her sweet, beautiful, glorious relief.

She glanced over her shoulder. He leaned on bed behind her, the soft amber glow of the candlelight highlighting his broad shoulders and throwing his face in shadow. But the darkness couldn't hide the blue that glittered behind a black mask. Piercing. Commanding.

"Yes, master," she breathed, having difficulty speaking.

The sight of him took her breath, and her sanity, away.

He was beyond mesmerizing.

Poised so majestically, bathed in candlelight, the rock hard muscle, towering over her helpless femininity, ready to claim her in every possible way. Glacial eyes stern behind the mask of black.

She had never seen anything so dangerously hot in all her life. Closing her eyes, she lowered her head, biting her lip and tilting her hips upward in open submission.

"Much better," Leo murmured, his lips once again finding her center.

He offered a chaste kiss before sucking the tender lips into his mouth, his tongue probing between them, seeking the nectar.

She bucked involuntarily.

Releasing the fleshy petals, he trailed kisses and licks along her left cheek, rising to her hip, across her backside. Languidly, he raked his teeth over her buttocks, then along her spine, slowing kissing each vertebra.

He followed the plane of each rib with short, light nips, retracing his path with a long swipe of his tongue to flick her spine and repeat the process alternatively up her back.

Resisting the urge to fidget, she took a deep breath, calming her curiosity, allowing him total and utmost control. She was so turned on she nearly came when she felt his hot breath on her neck as he shifted from side to side, no doubt preparing himself to mount her and end her misery.

Her earlier orgasm had only been a precursor to what was coming. Of what he was going to do to her. The thought made her ache even more.

She was ready.

For anything and everything. She was ready to give him whatever he asked for. She was at his complete and utter mercy.

And the thought nearly made her cum.

o-o

-o-

o-o

Okay my fellow Leo Lusters (oh, that DOES have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?)... I was trying to think of Leo's next conquest and was contemplating either a quiet/reserved librarian at the New York Library (redolent of original Ghostbusters)... or maybe a shy college girl who is really dorky/nerdy/never been kissed type.

Thoughts?

The more responses, the quicker the next update! ;)

And don't forget, I'm now offering my own workshops/tutorials for writers (young and old) and original work at PAT RE ON. Don't forget the underscore of padawan_jinx. ;)


	3. Objective: Surrender

Objective: Surrender

o-o

-o-

Leo's tongue traced the curve of her shoulder, his lips hot along her skin as he moved higher, nuzzling the back of her neck.

She purred, loving the sensation of being thrown in his shadow, looming large and imposing, surrounding her with no escape. Total, helpless surrender.

"Are you ready?" he rumbled in her ear, its thunderous sound magnified a million times, igniting her core and making her powerless to resist him.

The sound did wonderfully fearful things to her. Trembling, she turned to accept a kiss, but he refused such contact. He remained stationary, awaiting her final consent in shadowed intensity.

"Yes, Master."

Leo finally kissed her, gently, passionately, coaxing her into sampling her flavor upon his tongue.

"Do you need me?" he asked, breaking the kiss to pant, hot and heavy, in her mouth.

"Yes, Master," she answered, shaking with the desire for him to finally claim her. To ease the tension that was threatening to rob her of senses and fill her with everything he had.

He growled seductively, the rich bass sound resonating from his chest, down her spine and burned the very center of her being. She whimpered as he skimmed his teeth along her shoulder, positioning himself behind her.

She gasped upon sensing him at her entrance. Gloriously thick and wide, heavily lubricated, ready to be buried and sending her screaming over the edge.

Nuzzling her ear, he spoke.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, eyes tight shut, lips parted as she panted.

"Relax," he breathed, probing her honeyed sweetness, seeking the source of her heat.

She couldn't stop the gasp when he breeched her with aching slowness, stretching her past her limits. She tensed, gritting her teeth, breath ragged as he eased forward a little at a time.

It _hurt!_

Leo's voice was in her ear, sultry smooth, a rich vibrating bass that traveled from her ear to between her legs, where the ache was building.

"Just…breathe." He paused, allowing her time to adjust to his girth.

A little bit further he pressed. She whimpered a little cry, twisting the sheets in her hands to expel the ache in her awakening pussy. She was glad she wasn't a virgin, but with his size, she felt tight and new all over again.

"Shhhh," Leo murmured softly, his talented fingers finding her clit and giving it a few tender caresses.

She hissed, her inner walls clamping down on the heavy intruder, unsure to welcome its presence or scream in protest. Pleasure eventually won, as she gave him a tight squeeze before succumbing.

Once the initial shock of penetration wore off, she calmed, enjoying the sensation of being stretched tightly around him.

"Good girl," Leo breathed, licking along her ear lobe. He kissed her cheek, praising her submission.

He pushed a little more, sinking into the heat that gave under his prowess.

"Are you going to take all of me?" Leo asked, raking his teeth across her shoulder.

She answered by gritting her teeth and clenching his cock hungrily.

"I… I.." she tried to speak but could only focus on the thickness opening her wider.

Pleasure erased the flares of pain. She wanted more of him. All of him. Anything he asked, she wanted every aching, wonderful inch! Buried to the hilt and driving her mad with pleasure.

"Yes, you can take me," Leo answered for her.

She grimaced when he bumped the entrance to her womb.

"Just a little more," Leo encouraged, hilting himself and causing stars to erupt before her eyes.

He growled, the sound traveling from his chest into the most intimate part of her, where she was impaled upon his shaft.

"You're…. You're so…. big," she panted, having difficulty in accepting every inch. She ached in all the right places, the throb becoming more pleasurable by the minute.

"Do not cum until I give you permission. Understand?" Leo asked harshly, sending a fearfully erotic shiver down her spine, causing her to tremble harder.

His breath was hot and steady on her neck as he lowered himself over her completely, surrounding her, filling her, dominating her totally as his chest molded to her back, his hips curling against her own, lifting her knees off the bed a little as he balanced himself.

Powerful leather clad thighs braced her on either side. His left hand splayed beside hers as she clenched the sheets, her grip relaxing as she adjusted to his considerable size. His right hand gently turned her face, the green fingers cradling her cheek as he engaged her in a slow, sensuous kiss. She whimpered when he pulled away, his tongue laving her neck.

"Relax," Leo repeated softly.

"Yes… yes, sir," she purred automatically, wondering _how_ she was going to accommodate any fast paced action.

She was stretched to her limit. Her safe word was on the tip of her tongue when he began to agonizingly withdraw and slowly return.

There was some pain, the friction of two bodies moving as one usually had some discomfit, but the more she let go, trusting the giant turtle not to hurt her and let their natural instructs drive them, the easier he glided. She shifted a little to find the best angle but given his size, there wasn't much of a difference. He touched everywhere, filling her to the point of bursting.

Leo licked her neck, inhaling deeply, no doubt sensing the shift in pheromones as she released her inhibitions and accepted his dominance. Total and utter submission of the most primal. It was a chemical change. Subtle. Most probably wouldn't notice it. But Leo did. It was a scent that drive him mad with desire, if the powerful upward thrust was any indication.

She cried out, clutching the sheets and meeting his thrusts.

Easier they moved, both now providing natural lubrication.

A little faster, a little harder, each stroke bringing them closer to the edge.

Before she could take the final plunge into oblivion, he paused, sinking to the furthest most intimate part. He pulsed within, a violent, mad, harsh taboo haunting her soul and tormenting her sanity.

"Do you wish me to continue?" he asked huskily, muscles locked into place, trapping her within his hold.

The scent of hot leather and sexual musk created a fog that filled the room.

She never wanted to leave this moment or his arms.

"Yes, master," she whined, grinding her hips in silent plea. She was so close!

"Good girl," he murmured seductively.

Holding himself up with one hand, plastron pressed into her back, his other hand found her clit and began to perform slow circles.

She rippled around him, delighting in the attention. Breath coming in short pants, she strained, aching to reach the peak but Leo wasn't ready for her to succumb.

He withdrew his attention. Sliding his large green hand up her stomach to cup her breasts, he tested their weight, offering a sharp pinch of her nipple, causing her to hiss.

She fluttered in pleasurable pain along his length.

His deft fingers evacuated her breast and returned to her clit, fingering the join of their bodies, her soft and pliant, him thick and hard as steel. The perfect contrast, complimenting the precision of male and female in a union as old as time itself.

Within a couple of strokes, she was lost in a haze. She cried out, arms losing the ability to hold her upright. She dropped to the duvet covered mattress, ass high in the air, Leo buried to the hilt.

He groaned a long, low, deep bass moan that vibrated along his shaft. The sound made her gush in answer, drawing so close to her end and being tortured in her denial.

Leo's voice was tight when he spoke.

"If you wish to be rewarded, my little pet, you need to get up."

To emphasize his words, he offered a slap to her right thigh, jolting her back into focus. He pulsed inside her, ready to give her the release she had so adamantly craved for what seemed her entire life.

Wanting to prove to him she could obey until the end, to submit and accept his dominance, she gathered her strength and rose, glancing over her shoulder.

 **Fuck**! Her heart nearly stopped upon seeing him.

Cast in shadow and flickering flame, he towered behind her. Powerful, dominate. A presence to be reckoned with. Muscles bulged along his arms. The lines of his chest were broad and lowered to carved marble abs. Leather clad thighs braced her own supple, milky thighs.

The icy blue of his eyes glittered, staring straight into her soul. Without breaking eye contacted he delicately trailed his finger down the middle of her back, eliciting a shiver that was both fear and arousal.

He smirked in that dangerously sexy way.

Both hands grasped her hips, squeezing the pale mounds with meaning.

His lip curled, showing a thin strip of white teeth.

He was finished playing.

She almost came undone by the vision of him ready to take his fill and send her screaming over the edge.

Despite his power, Leo's pace started slow, measured. He glided easily, aided by his ample lubrication and her unwavering submission. After several strokes, he increased his speed and depth, his breath coming in shorter pants.

Her knees lifted off the mattress. Her pussy quivered with desire, gushing in happiness as he stroked her G spot and ignited a fire deep in her belly.

"Do not cum until I give you permission," Leo ground out, punctuating his words with violent thrusts that earned him a passionate cry. "Do you understand?"

"Yesss….. Yes, sir!" She barely managed to speak. She wanted to cum. Badly! He was driving her mad. Her sanity wouldn't last much longer.

But she refused to give into her orgasm. She wanted to prove herself. That she could be good and obedient and for the love of all things holy, he was pumping her G spot with violent consideration.

Starbursts formed in her vision but still she held on, knotting the blankets in her hands as she awaited his command.

Faster he moved, the room filled the violent slapping of wet flesh. His fingers dug into her hips, bruising them, but she didn't care.

Growling as a primal, vicious animal, he grunted, "Cum! Now!"

All the pent up tension exploded into a cataclysm of sight, sound, and time altering pleasure. The heat bloomed from her belly, spreading outward to cover her in a heavy blanket, clouding her vision with bright lights as she screamed her final release. She barely caught her breath when she felt him answer her call, flooding her pussy with burning, hard, fast jets that soaked the towels below.

The burn was the most wonderful thing she could imagine.

Babbling incoherently, for she was unable to remember her location, much less her own name, she shook uncontrollably.

Dimly, she was aware of his growl in her ear, the thrum of his voice, a deep and deadly sound that resonated into her core, claiming her soul as well as her body.

Unable to support her weight any longer, she dropped to the bed, Leo riding her down, his hips grinding in spastic jerks as he finally emptied himself. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around her securely, holding her through the onslaught.

Several minutes passed, her senses slow to recover. She floated to Earth with a blissfully blank mind, knowing this was the true definition of an Earth shattering orgasm. Those women at the club had been _right_!

She became aware of a powerful masculine body spooned along her backside, his hold firm but gentle. His caress was reverent as he glided a fingertip along her hip, over her ribs, along her still quivering belly, and down below.

Trained fingers lightly probed the wetness, causing a ghostly shudder to pass through her. Lips traced her shoulder and the curve of her neck as his palm pressed into her lower belly, savoring the lingering tremors as his cock retreated.

She gave a contented sigh, never wanting the moment to end.

"Beautiful,' Leo muttered in her ear, offering a little lick to the lobe.

She smiled, feeling boneless, helpless, and abso-fucking-lutely fantastic!

Previous lovers paled in comparison to what she experienced with this talented and oh so wonderful mutant. Never had she experienced an orgasm so long and so utterly satisfying.

The turtle had achieved the impossible!

She was now ruined for any other man.

And she didn't feel any shame in admitting the fact.

She wanted nothing more than to lie in his arms and share his bed for as long as she was physically able.

Smiling over her shoulder, she shivered at the icy blue hidden behind a black mask. So full of mystery and darkness, and yet, a hint of innocence lingered in his searching gaze.

"Can I book you for next week? **All** week?"

Leo evaded the question with a smirk, eyes twinkling with mirth and smugness.

"How do you feel? Did I hurt you?"

"It hurt a little at the beginning, but **fuck**! I've never come so hard and long in my _life_!"

"Satisfaction is guaranteed," Leo said, drawing her into a long kiss that made her heart skip.

She gasped for breath, wanting him all over again but unsure if she could physically handle it.

He was a storm, wild and furious and dangerous, pounding and deadly, torrential in his dominance. She barely survived his magnitude. His power. His thunder.

He feathered kisses on her cheek, down her neck, the curve of her shoulder. The same lips that burned a trail and ignited her blood were now soothing, relaxing, easing her into a well earned rest.

Her eyes drifted closed, a pleasurable hum rumbling from her throat as he mouthed his way along her neck.

"Stay," she murmured, twining their fingers together.

As she felt her consciousness slip away, his voice ghosted her mind.

"That is not the arrangement."

When she woke, the sun was past the horizon. Traffic buzzed noisily on the street below. As expected, he had not slept there, nor remained until she could offer a proper good bye.

The only proof of his existence was the lingering aroma of sun baked stones cooled by a woodland breeze…..of finely oiled leather…. the damp, rumpled bedding…. and the lingering throb of his memory between her legs.

o-o

-o-

Objective: Complete

o-o

-o-

Reviews are LOVED!

Oh, and I'm curious as to who Leo's next conquest should be?

1- Disabled woman

2- Domme

3- Overly Shy Librarian

Cast your vote so I'll know what to work on next!


	4. Important Update Information

Note, particularly to 'guest':

Apologies I had to do a public posting to answer your question but your review wasn't signed so I couldn't send a private message.

In response to your review, I'm doing the best I can. I'm sorry I can't update as quickly as you (and I) would like. However, I don't know if you are aware of my other stories, but here is a list:

**Take Two- weekly Transformers update

**Vengeance- weekly TMNT update featuring Donatello

I also have other projects under construction:

**Untitled Transformers fic- projected story arc taking 50 chapters (fleshing out outlines and synopsis right now to begin writing soon)

**Untitled #1 sequel to Submit- TMNT (concerning a disabled woman, which I'm finding difficult, as I have become disabled from a car accident this past March)

**Untitled #2 sequel to Submit- TMNT pertaining to a prim, proper, reserved librarian

** 6-7 Works in progress- TMNT-projects outlined to be one shot/ drabbles/ missing moments (not multi-chapter fics)

I also maintain a blog and two website updates (twice a week).

It's a LOT of writing and time spent, all while caring for my own family. Honestly, I do the best I can. I wish I could update everything super quick, but with time constraints and sometimes my muse isn't cooperative, I can barely get the weekly updates done on time. Thankfully, my fans understand the struggles of 'real life' and how it tends to interrupt creative flow.

Since "SUBMIT" has concluded, as the last chapter was technically the end, and the sequels are under construction, might I suggest one of my other stories updated on a weekly basis to get your fanfic kick?

I hope to have something new and exciting ready for TMNT this week. Today, Sunday, is an update for Take Two, so I have to upload to all my sites before the day is through, which also requires HTML coding for Archive of Our Own.

As always, THANK YOU for reading and enjoying my work. I DO love reviews, though when not signed in, it makes responses difficult. If you have any questions, like progress report on a certain fic, then please, sign in and leave a message so I can respond on a more personal note. :D

All my love,

PJ


End file.
